Minifics Navideños Añoranza de Candy Candy
by KamyImaryOficial
Summary: Fics con motivo de la temporada Navideña, todos bajo el Universo de Añoranza (Mi primer Fic Disponible aquí en Fanfiction) Sígueme en mi página de Facebook : Añoranza de Candy Candy
1. Chapter 1

La primera Navidad de Terry

-No estoy seguro de que sea un recuerdo. Tal vez solo sea algo que mi mente decidió inventar para tratar de sobrellevar el horror de mi niñez.

-De todos modos quiero escucharlo, Terry.

-No Candy, seguramente no es nada. Un invento de la mente de un niño perturbado.

-¡Terry! ¡Por favor! – se deshizo de las sábanas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su esposo. A ella misma le resultaba muy extraño utilizar ese tono de súplica-chantaje, pero al colocar el rostro encima del pecho de Terry pudo escuchar el sonido que generaba su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido para ser una noche tan relajada y tranquila. Era evidente que ese recuerdo lo aterraba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Ella quería saber y el necesitaba contarlo – Quiero saber cómo pasaste tu primera Navidad.

-Te aprovechas porque sabes que no puedo negarme a un solo deseo tuyo – enredaba distraídamente un rizo dorado en su dedo- mi madre lloraba mucho por aquella época, es lo que más recuerdo. Debí haber sido un poco mayor que Julieta, pero mucho más joven que Alex. Ella lloraba, y el tipo alto e intimidante que de vez en cuando aparecía por la casa, le gritaba, y luego la volvía a abandonar, parecía ser el causante de su sufrimiento.

Recuerdo una pelea particularmente intensa, fragmentos, al menos. Ella le suplicaba que esta vez, pasara Navidad con nosotros, yo no entendía del todo qué significaba "pasar Navidad", pero para ella parecía ser algo muy importante.

-¡Ya sé que no deseas que te acompañemos! ¡Me queda muy claro que te avergüenza haber tenido un hijo con una americana y que nunca seré aceptada en la aristocracia de Inglaterra! Y para serte sincera ¡es algo que no me interesa! Pero Terry es tu hijo, ¡por favor Richard, hazlo por él!

Rcihard se fue, como siempre. Mamá se esforzaba por parecer "feliz" o al menos estable. Tomó sus últimos ahorros, desde que se supo embarazada había abandonado el teatro, mi padre no era atento con las visitas, mucho menos con la manutención; teniendo en cuenta su escaso presupuesto, hizo milagros para tratar de prepararme una respetable cena de Navidad. Recuerdo el olor, dulce, especias, el pavo se horneaba a fuego lento y el calor que emitía la estufa hacía un efecto contrastante y casi mágico contra el frío de la nieve que azotaba las ventanas. Yo ayudaba a mi madre en todo, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo. Recuerdo muy poco de aquel pequeño departamento donde ella y yo vivíamos, salvo que la ventana de la cocina daba a la calle principal. Me quedé petrificado cuando lo vi. Una figura alta y oscura pegaba el rostro a la ventana. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando se deshizo de la bufanda que le cubría el rostro; la observaba, Eleonor era un desastre de harina y caramelo con el que trataba de adornar el pastel que acababa de sacar del horno. Él la miraba y sonreía, de una forma en que nunca lo había visto sonreír, hasta ahora, cada que acaricia el cabello de Julieta.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo se pasó observándola, a pesar de que el frío afuera debió de ser terrible, no me creas mucho, Pecosa, tal vez estoy exagerando. Pero cuando ella se percató de su presencia, su expresión fue asombro puro. Corrió, sin tener el cuidado de abrigarse para recibirlo en las escaleras de entrada y proporcionarle un beso al estilo Broadway al final del último acto.

El Duque llegó con dos maletas cargadas de regalos y varias botellas de vino. Al principio yo estaba un tanto renuente a aceptarlos, pero, Candy, eran tan bellos. No recuerdo el contenido de ninguno de ellos, solo recuerdo que brillaban, las envolturas brillaban, y el ruido que hacían al abrirlos me emocionaban y desesperaban al mismo tiempo.

Cenamos, ellos bebieron, yo jugué con mis regalos hasta que el cansancio me hizo caer dormido en algún lugar de la sala. Abrí los ojos cuando él me cargó. Me tomó en sus enormes y poderosos brazos y yo pensé que me encontraba demasiado lejos del suelo y la caída resultaría fatídica. Me aferré a su traje y él rió a causa de mi temor infantil, pero me llevó más cerca de su pecho y con ese gesto supe que jamás me dejaría caer. Al llegar a mi cama, hizo algo que hasta ese entonces nunca había hecho. Me dio un beso. Y fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo, que dormí sin escuchar el llanto de mamá.

Se quedó con nosotros por algunos meses, desayunos en familia, paseos por la tarde y noches frente a la chimenea. Al llegar la primavera dijo que daríamos un largo paseo, solo él y yo.

Me subió al primer barco con destino a Inglaterra, y no volvimos a ser una familia nunca más.

-Aun así, sigue siendo un buen recuerdo. Y una hermosa Navidad.

-¿Lo crees, Candy?

-Con el corazón.

-Ahora es tu turno. ¿Me contarás cómo fue tu primera Navidad?

-En otro momento mi amor, en otro momento.


	2. Chapter 2

-No es mi primera Navidad, pero sí la que más recuerdo – finamente cedió al acoso que Terry le había hecho por días. Se habían levantado muy temprano, ese día Terry tenía que salir a atender algunos asuntos urgentes en Inglaterra, y deseaba irse pronto. Más pronto se fuera, más pronto estaría de nueva cuenta en casa al lado de su hermosa esposa y sus dos preciosos hijos.  
Candy consideró que era demasiado temprano para despertar al servicio doméstico, y decidió preparar ella misma, té, huevos y tostadas para que su esposo no se marchara con el estómago vacío. Pero la temporada decembrina los había contagiado del espíritu de nostalgia y ensoñación. Y después de que Terry le compartiera el recuerdo de su primera Navidad, no paraba de insistir en que ella le contara la suya.  
-Es decir. Tuve navidades muy lindas, en el hogar de Pony, nos desquiciábamos por los humildes juguetes que la hermana María y la señorita Pony confeccionaban con sus propias manos, nadie parecía caer en la cuenta de las numerosas punzadas y ojeras que ambas lucían por haberse pasados horas fabricándolos. Estábamos demasiado felices para reparar en dichos detalles. Pasé una navidad muy agradable en casa de los Adrew y ni qué decir cuando estaba embarazada de Alex, y mi abultado vientre de casi nueve meses de gestación me brindó el disfraz perfecto para fungir como Santa Claus con los niños del hogar, todas fueron maravillosas, pero la que más recuerdo, fue la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, tú y yo.  
-¿Hablas de la primera Navidad que pasamos aquí en el castillo Grandchester?  
-No, sin duda ese ha sido la mejor para Alex. Por años le había pedido a Papá Noel, que le brindara la oportunidad de conocer a su padre y poder pasar Navidad con él. Todo seguía siendo un tanto extraño, para él y para mí. Pero estaba tan feliz de que el deseo de su alma finalmente se cumpliera, que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la docena de regalos que tú le habías dejado bajo el pino, solo le importaba que tú estabas ahí, con él.  
Pero esa no fue la primera Navidad que pasamos tú y yo juntos, me refiero, a cuando asistíamos al San Pablo.  
Terry esbozó una magnífica y amplia sonrisa ante semejante confesión.  
-¡Dios, lucías tan apuesto! Yo te detestaba, pero en lo más remoto de mí ser no podía negar el hecho de que lucías tan apuesto. Todos los alumnos del San Pablo se habían marchado a sus casas para festejar las fiestas decembrinas, y claro, yo no era bien recibida en casa de los Andrew. La madre de Patty había vuelto a enfermar y los gastos que su recaída generaba la dejaron sin viaje, y con la incertidumbre por conocer si su madre sobreviviría hasta año nuevo. Annie decidió acompañarnos, dijo que sus padres saldrían de América para pasar las fiestas en un país caribeño ya que no les gustaba el frío y que a ella no le apetecía acompañarlos. Pero Patty y yo sabíamos que lo hacía por mera solidaridad.  
Y ahí nos encontrábamos las tres, engullendo una escueta y algo insípida cena en medio del comedor vacío del San Pablo. El ruido que hacía nuestros cubiertos al chocar contra los platos repiqueteaba en todo el lugar. Y entonces apareciste tú.  
Ibas considerablemente intoxicado, parecía que habías empezado hace mucho el festejo en otro lugar. Te desparramaste en el asiento que estaba enfrente de nosotras y con un sonoro hipido preguntaste: ¿qué procede? Las tres te mirábamos con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Del bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta, sacaste tres regalos, aunque te costó mucho trabajo hacerlo debido a tu etílico estado. Annie fue la primera en abrir el suyo, la curiosidad siempre fue su debilidad.  
La envoltura dorada contenía una trufa de chocolate, Annie la devoró de inmediato. Su débil "gracias" pareció infundir valor en Patty, y se animó a abrir el suyo. Una réplica en miniatura de una bella tortuga emergió de la envoltura, las leyenda "Blue River" estaba marcada en el estómago de la figura, a Patty se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, recordando a su adorada mascota que se había visto forzada a regalar a dicho zoológico. Con su quedo gemido comprendiste que ella estaba agradecida.  
Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi regalo, pusiste tu mano sobre la mía, y en medio de una carcajada dijiste "no es algo que puedo ser visto en público". Me indigné, seguramente se trataba de otra de tus sucias proposiciones. Abandoné mi asiento y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Pensé que me seguirías, lo confieso, pero en lugar de eso hiciste algo totalmente inesperado.  
Colocaste un disco en el viejo tocadiscos del comedor y sacaste a Patty a bailar. Ella estaba más roja que un jitomate, tu inesperada "invitación" la había tomado por sorpresa. Comenzó a reír debido a tus pocos coordinados pasos de baile, el alcohol cobraba factura. Annie reía y aplaudía desde su tribuna, pero antes de que pudiese refutar también a ella la habías sacado a bailar.  
La situación era por demás hilarante, y haciéndome gestos con sus manos, Annie me animó a unirme a la improvisada fiesta. "¿Qué más podía pasar?" Me susurró al oído. Tenía razón. Girábamos reíamos, y de repente, sin comprender del todo cómo, terminé en tus brazos. Tu fingida torpeza al bailar con ellas había desaparecido, la música ahora era lenta, y con destreza, me alejabas y volvías a traer a tus brazos a placer.  
Annie sonreía al vernos. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que yo no debía, QUE MUCHO MENOS QUERÍA ENAMORARME DE TI, pero que ya no había marcha atrás. Yo ya te amaba con cada fibra de mí ser.  
Se disculpó argumentando que Patty y ella estaban demasiado cansadas, comentario al cual tú pusiste nula atención. Seguimos bailando, por minutos, u horas, no lo sé. Hasta que el disco se acabó y la magia del momento se perdió.  
-Te acompaño a tu habitación. Es decir – agregaste ante mi hosca mirada- te acompaño hasta donde es políticamente correcto acompañar a una señorita como tú.  
Caminábamos por los amplios pasillos del San Pablo. Contabas historias sobre tal o cual fantasma que aparecía en los baños o corredores, pero el fuerte olor a whiskey que brotaba de tu ser me hacían dudar de la veracidad de tus historias.  
-¿No abrirás tu regalo?- preguntaste antes de doblar la esquina con rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas. Las hermanas que se supone debían realizar el rondín, estaban dormidas o festejando con sus propias familias. El colegio se sentía vacío pero seguro,  
-Dijiste que no era algo que pudiese ser abierto en público.

-Y así es. Ábrelo.  
Del pequeño envoltorio rescaté un programa del teatro de Boradway. La bella estampa de tu madre aparecía ahí.  
-Fue la última función en la que la vi –contestaste a mí ¿por qué? Generado únicamente con la mirada – pensé que podría servirte para separar la página donde dejaste la lectura de tus libros o algo así – frotabas tu cuello con desesperación – sé que no es nada pero…  
-Gracias- te contesté con sinceridad - ¿finalmente has decidido ir a ver a tu madre?  
-No lo sé – tratabas de perder tu mirada en la oscuridad de la noche – temo cualquier cosa que me pueda decir. Por el momento no quiero pensar en eso, esta noche, solo quiero desearte que pases una feliz navidad.  
-Feliz navidad, Terry.  
-Feliz navidad, Candy.  
Dimos la media vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas. Emprendimos caminos con direcciones completamente diferentes. Lo sonidos de tus pasos, lentos e inseguros, reverberaban en los altos muros. De repente, te detuviste. Probablemente habías decidido continuar la fiesta en algún bar de mala muerte, pensé. Corriste, tus pasos acelerados sonaban cada vez más cerca de mí, incrementando su carrera al mismo ritmo que lo hacía mi corazón.  
Estabas tan cerca, que podías tocarme con tu brazo, y de hecho lo hiciste. Agarraste mi hombro derecho y me giraste. Solo mucho tiempo después te darías cuenta que estábamos debajo de un muérdago. Me besaste, con esa pasión y desesperación que hasta el día de hoy te caracterizan. De lo demás, tú sabes qué pasó. Pero para mí. Aquella fue la mejor navidad: tú, ratificándome ser la única en conocer tú mayor secreto, y uno, dos, mil besos furtivos, en los jardines del San Pablo.  
Él chófer podía esperar. Con ese beso, dos, mil. En la cocina de aquel viejo y hermoso castillo, Terry le confirmó, que mil caminos y tropiezos que la vida le había ofrecido, él gustoso lo cambiaría, por un beso a su lado.  
Fin

Añoranza de Candy Candy

Comunidad

 **551**

Personas alcanzadas


End file.
